U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,082, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a first conveyor assembly and a second conveyor assembly. Cooperating cutting cylinders having a knife and an anvil are integrated into paths of the conveying elements of the first and second conveyor assemblies, seizing a web of material prior to a cutting operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,746, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses cutting a web by linearly moving a plurality of cutting elements in a same direction as web in a signature formation area and cutting the web with the cutting elements to form signatures. A length of the signatures is varied by varying the spacing between the cutting elements in the signature formation area.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,755, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses an adjustable delivery web conversion apparatus. A variable cutoff printing unit prints pages on a web is slit into ribbons. A cutting apparatus cuts the ribbons into signatures. A controller controls the cutting apparatus based on the printing by the variable cutoff printing unit so the pages are properly positioned on the signatures.